Lamentable Lullaby
by Aka Kingyo
Summary: Bridget is a 16 year old, male cross dresser sent by his father to go to a coed boarding school, where he meets many people who change the way he lives life. Pairings: SolBGXBridget, slight SolBGXKy and KyXBridget. Warnings: Yaoi, Lime/Lemon possible, AU


This is my first fic in awhile. Whoo. It's a 'Guilty Gear XX' one, with Bridget as the lead role. If you are not familiar with Guilty Gear, the story will probably still make sense as I am only familiar with the characters and not the actual plot of GG (As such, it is an AU). The story will most likely become a M rated story, but at the moment, I'll stick it under T because nothing bad has happened yet. Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cross dressing (Bridget, duh), slight lime/lemon possible as the story progresses.

* * *

Guilty Gear; Lamentable Lullaby- Part 1

It was Bridget's 16th birthday and he sat alone in his bedroom, dressed in a white and blue skirt, playing with his beautiful, blonde hair. His room was the smallest of the house, even though Bridget's family was considerably wealthy, they did not think Bridget deserved a bigger room than the minuscule one he already had, as they were not fond of their now only son.

Bridget was, and always had been, a cross dresser. When he and his twin brother were born, his family lived in a village where it was considered bad luck to have twins of the same gender. Not wanting to be shunned from their home, they lied to everyone and told them that Bridget was a girl, and he was raised as such. His twin brother had died at the young age of 5 due to a deadly, but noncontiguous, disease and his parents moved away to try and forget about what could have been. Though, since Bridget had been raised to act and dress like a female, his parents could not get him to act manly at all. Since then, they had grown to hate Bridget and now outright despise him and his "disgusting" way of life. Though, polite as always, Bridget just sucked it up and moved on.

"Bridget. Answer me Bridget," his father knocked on the other side of his door. Bridget instantly stopped twirling his hair and walked over to the door.

"Yes, father?" Bridget asked.

"We are sending you to a private school in another city far from here," He stated flatly, "Your mother and I feel that it will be good for you to get away from home and get a proper education. Then maybe you'll man up."

"…Okay father…" Bridget replied quietly, he knew that they just wanted to get rid of him. He really wanted to be a man like his parents wanted him to be, but it was very hard for him to meet their high expectations.

"Good. You have exactly 3 hours before your plane leaves," His father said, starting to walk away, you have half an hour to pack, then I shall drive you there immediately."

After his father was long gone, he finally shut the door and could feel tears welling up in his big blue eyes. Though, not wanting to disappoint his father, he packed his bags through his tears. He packed everything essential, all of his favourite clothes, accessories and, most importantly, his yoyos and his stuffed teddy bear, Roger. With a wipe of his tears, he shook his head and sighed. 'Okay Bridget, I guess this is it,' he thought to himself, trying to prep himself for his new life away from home.

---

Once at the school, Bridget looked around. It was a large school, unsurprisingly coed, as his father probably wanted Bridget to pretend to be female so as to not standout as "different". Carrying his suitcases his followed a sign that pointed in the direction of the school's main building, which he had figured would have the office so he could get his schedule and find out which dorm he'd be staying in.

Once there, he opened the large door and stepping inside, many students were walking all around and Bridget was extremely lost. He figured that it was obvious when a female student, with large breast, impossible to ignore walked up to him. She was considerably taller than him, though that wasn't hard as he wasn't very tall to begin with. She had short, dark hair, and light coloured eyes. For clothing, she was wearing a pointy red hat, a very revealing red shirt, a matching red mini skirt and red platform boots. She also had a guitar on her back, with it's strap around her shoulder.

'So much red…' Bridget thought to himself. 'Though I doubt that's the school's uniform…'

"Hi there, little girl," The red wearing girl gave Bridget a slightly suspicious smile, "Are you new?"

"Heehee," Bridget giggled, "Is it that obvious?" He smiled, then said, "Yeah, I'm new, could you please be so kind as to show me where the school's office is?"

"Sure hon," She answered and started walking away, she flashed a signal with her hand as to say "follow me". When Bridget caught up, she asked, "So what's your name?"

"Me? My name is Bridget, it's very nice to meet you!" He bowed to her while walking.

"No need to bow," the girl said, "The name's I-No, that's I-Dash-N-O, it's a pleasure." They continued walking for awhile, dodging around all of the busy students. "So what brings you to the school, girly?"

"My father sent me here…" Bridget replied softly, "He thought it'd be good for me…I guess…" 'It's odd how she has a dash in her name…then again, if I told her I was a boy, she'd probably think that's weirder. So I won't say anything…'

"Ooh, I'm not so sure about that," I-No chuckled at Bridget's questioning look. "It's nothin'. Anyway, here we are," She motioned to a door with the word Office printed on it. "See, ya around babe!" She winked, waved, and was on her way.

"Okay…bye…" She waved slowly back, thinking how strange it was she had not elaborated on that last part. Regardless, he stepped through the door into the front office. The older lady at the front desk gave him his schedule and room number and told him he started his classes tomorrow. He thanked the lady and made for his dorm room, Room 408. He walked back the way I-No had shown him and walked out the main building doors.

He started walking in the direction the lady at the front desk had told him to and looked down at the paper she had given him. He started off his day with Chemistry, then Advanced Math, afterwards was a lunch break, then finally a Language course followed by History. "Well," Bridget thought aloud, "That's not ba- oof!" He bumped into someone else and fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He blushed, rubbing his head. He started moving around on the ground to help pick up the papers he had made the other person drop. He stood up, the papers in hand, and the other person got back up too.

"Here, I'm sorry I bumped into you, please forgive me," He handed the person, another male. He had spiked brown hair with a thin ponytail and green eyes. He probably years older than him, and was very muscular, which he showed off by not wearing a shirt, though he wore baggy white pants with chains and black shoes.

"Hey, no big deal," the older male said, taking back his papers, "You new here, sweetie? The name's Sol, what's your name?" He gave Bridget a sly look.

"My name is Bridget, and yes, this is my first day," He bowed to Sol and said, "Thank you for forgiving me."

"I said it was no big, Bridge'," Sol motioned for Bridget to pick his head up. "So where ya headed to?"

"I'm going to Room 408," He replied. "It's my new dorm."

Sol seemed to think for a second, then said, "Ahh, you're sharing a room with Cloudberry, she's cool, but she can be a little on the bitchy side if you bug her." Bridget thought it was strange of him to know who was there off the top of his head, though since Sol had used what he had assumed to be a nickname, Cloudberry, maybe Sol and this Cloudberry person were friends. "I'm not doin' anything right now, so you want me to come with? I'd hate to see a pretty new girl like yourself get lost in this big campus," He asked, grinning.

"Of course you can, if it wouldn't be a hassle," Bridget smiled in response, thinking how nice everyone at this school was to him. Of course, he thought, if they'd found out he was really a boy, they'd probably stop being so polite.

Sol took one of Bridget's suitcases and took it from him to carry, his papers in the other hand. "So tell me a little bit about yourself, Bridge', my babe," Sol said as they began to walk towards Bridget's room.

"Well," Bridget started, "Umm…I like music, mostly pop and soft rock and stuff…my favourite colour is blue and I like to play with yoyos."

Sol chuckled slightly, "Yoyos, huh? That's a kinda weird hobby." He looked over at Bridget, whom had gotten a sad look on his face when Sol had laughed at him, but the quickly said, "Don't worry, I think it's cool. It's original, ya know." When Bridget's face had lightened back up, he said, "Me, I like workin' out, watching action movies and, as for music, I'm into heavy metal." He chuckled again, "I guess I'm the opposite of you, huh Bridge'?"

Bridget nodded once in response. He found himself slightly attracted to Sol, but he didn't want to say anything as he was afraid Sol would try to do something with him only to find out he had male parts and beat him up for tricking him. He released that being constantly paranoid about people finding out about him put him on end a lot, as he didn't want to accidentally slip up.

Bridget and Sol walked the rest of the way together and finally got to his and "Cloudberry's" room. When they unlocked the door with the key the office lady had given Bridget, and opened it, he looked around to see that there were indeed two beds, though one was made up perfectly, while the other had it's sheets and such all messed up as if someone had just slept in it. Against the wall opposite the door was a small couch and TV. There were posters of gourmet food pictures all over the walls and a tack board hanging above a computer desk, with a girl sitting in the computer chair currently working. She appeared to have headphones on which were plugged into the computer, so Bridget doubted that she even noticed someone had come in her room.

"Yo, Cloudberry!" Sol said loudly and walked over to her, slapping his hand on her shoulder.

"Nyaa!" She shot up in the chair, startled. "Sol-Badguy!" She yelled, Bridget pieced together that Sol-Badguy was Sol's full name, "What was that for?!" Taking out her headphones, she spun the chair around to face Sol and shoved her palm forcefully against his chest, almost knocking him over.

"Jeez, Cloudberry!" Sol stepped back, rubbing his chest. Since he had not been wearing a shirt, his chest started to develop a big, red handprint where the girl had smacked him. "You and that karate of yours is gunna kill me one day." When the girl had calmed down, Sol pointed towards Bridget and said, "This is Bridget, she's the new girl around here and you and her are roomies, see?"

Bridget finally stepped out of the doorway into the room and bowed, "It is nice to meet you. As Sol said, my name is Bridget and I was assigned to be your roommate, I hope that's okay."

"Isn't she a doll?" Sol elbowed Cloudberry who glared back at Sol. She stood up and Bridget got a good look at her, she he long brown hair, which was oddly fashioned into a large ring-shaped ponytail around the backside of her head. She wore what appeared to be her pajamas, though they were very fancy looking as it was a short, sleeveless skirt with frills along the side. She appeared to be a bit older than Bridget, though younger than Sol.

"Sorry about the clothes," She finished glaring at Sol and turned to face Bridget, "I usually wear just a little bit more than this, but I just got outta bed," She bowed in returned and stated, "My name is Jam Kuradoberi, and, while my first name is Jam, a lot of people here call me Cloudberry. Though, I'd prefer you call me Jam."

"Alright, Jam," Bridget lifted his head simultaneously with his roommate. "I assume that is my bed, correct?" He asked, pointing to the empty, made bed.

"Sure thing, just set your bags on your bed, or do whatever with them," Jam nodded, then turned to Sol, "And why are you still here, Sol? I'm sure Bridget would want nothing to do with you."

"Ouch, harsh Cloudberry," Sol chuckled, "Nah, me and Bridge' are friends, right Bridge'?"

Bridget blushed when Sol referred to him as his friend, "Umm, if you want to be, then yes, we are friends," He said, setting his suitcases beside his bed. He was unsure if sitting down on the bed would be rude or not, so he remained standing.

"Oh please," Jam ran a hand through her hair, "This guy's no good Bridget, you can just tell by looking at him, or even the way her talks. Trust me, girl."

"Why the animosity, Cloudberry? I've been good, promise," He grinned, though stopped grinning when Jam looked as if she was going to hit him again.

"Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be Sol?" Jam asked, squinting her eyes.

"Nope. There's no classes today, you know that," He said, then continued, "And ever since me and Ky broke up, I got no one to hang around with," He shrugged. Bridget wondered who Ky was, but didn't ask.

"Oh please," Jam scoffed, "You probably have a fan club for Christ's sake, can't you hang around with those people? You're not welcome here."

"A fan club?" Sol rolled his eyes at Jam, "You're kidding, right? I might be one of the most popular dude's here, but that was just a lame ass thing to say. Anyway," Sol walked over to Bridget and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "I'm taking a liking to little Bridge' here. Not much you can do about that, now can ya Cloudberry?"

"O-oh no," Bridget's blush practically burned upon his cheeks as he ducked out of Sol's arm. "You wouldn't like me, Sol. I'm not that great," Bridget tried to convince Sol otherwise, "Really."

Jam burst out laughing, "Ahaha! See, Sol? She hates you! Why don't you just give up?"

"Aww, come on Bridge'! You don't like me?" Sol winked, "I'll be nice, we'll start off slow…unless you wanna do something else…?" He looked up and down Bridget's figure.

"N-no, really Sol," Bridget took another step back and wrapped his arms around his body, "I-I'm different, I'm not like most girls. You won't like me."

Sol went to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a blonde haired boy, around Bridget's age came bursting into the room, shouting Sol's name. "Sol!" The boy appeared to be excited to see him, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Ky?" Sol asked, stumped, "What are you doing here? Why would you be looking for me?"

"This is Ky?" Bridget was shocked, Sol had been dating another boy all this time. Ky was wearing what appeared to be the school's uniform, though no one else Bridget had seen before was actually wearing one. It consisted of a white button-down shirt, with a blue collar and plain, blue pants, though not jeans. He was wearing white shoes on his feet, and the only obvious change to the school uniform he had on where the fingerless gloves he was wearing on both hands.

"Yes, this is Ky," Sol blinked, "But why are you here?" He asked again.

"I want you back!" Ky answered, almost sounding desperate, "Please Sol, I need you!"

Sol sighed and put a hand behind his head, "Sorry Ky, but I'm with Bridge' now, I figured we should see other people, it wasn't really working out between you and me."

"H-huh?" Bridget asked confused, "S-Sol…?" 'If he was dating Ky, then maybe he'll like me even once he finds out I'm a guy…though I just met him, I'm not so sure…'

"Sol!" Jam stamped her foot, "Bridget said no! Don't be such a douche bag!"

"She never said such a thing! Right Bridge', my babe?" Sol asked him.

"U-uh…I…" Bridget still could not form a solid answer on whether or not to agree or disagree. But he did feel bad for Ky, but at the same time, if Sol wasn't interested, he wasn't interested.

"Bridget? Who's this Bridget?" Ky finally noticed the person Sol and Jam had been talking about and walked up to him. "A girl? You're replacing me with a damned chick?!"

Bridget could tell Ky wanted to punch him out, but figured this was as perfect time as any, so he said, "A-actually…I'm a boy…" Everyone in the room remained silent and Bridget was afraid they would get even more mad at him, but he thought he needed to say it, for Sol and Ky's sake. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but my father had told everyone I was a girl and I didn't want to get in trouble! I'm so sorry…" Bridget felt on the verge of crying, but Sol turned to him and smiled.

"Bridget…that's fine with me…" He said kindly, putting his warm hand on Bridget's cheek. "So…will you go out with me?"

"B-but what about Ky…?" Bridget asked Sol.

"Shut up you damned, stupid cross-dressing bitch." Was Ky's only response before he stormed out of the room, not saying another word.

"Well, that settles that…" Sol removed his hand from Bridget's face and put it, along with his other hand, in his pockets with a sigh.

"So, you're a guy, huh?" Jam said from the corner, her face was blank, not giving Bridget any sign of her current emotion. Bridget went to say that he was sorry once more, but Jam cut him off, "Hey, if you're into that, no big. But, yeah," She chuckled, "You could have mentioned it sooner."

"So you're not going to report me, or anything…?" He felt happiness building inside him once again.

"Well, I sure as hell won't," Sol smiled, "And I doubt Cloudberry will after that last sentence. Right?" He looked at her, she nodded in response. "Well okay then, it's settled. And hey, you never answered my question."

"Question?" Bridget asked him, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Will you go out with me?" Sol asked again, smiling.

"Hmm…I'll think about it," Bridget winked.


End file.
